


Sechen Smut Chapters

by queenchenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Sehun wants Jongdae.





	Sechen Smut Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning.  
SKIP/DO NOT READ IF UNCOMFORTABLE.

Nanghihina si Jongdae nang ibalik sya ni Sehun sa kwarto kung saan sya nagising kanina. He felt powerless.

"Lord bakit ganito? Ano bang nagawa ko?" He asked while crying. He never wished for anything. Kuntento na sya sa kung anong meron sya. Kaya bakit?

Jongdae hugged himself. Alam nyang hindi pa tapos si sehun. Na simula pa lang ito.

"Please ayoko na. Gusto ko nang umuwi." He whispered.

Jongdae cried until he fell asleep. He just wants to go home.

\--

Butterfly kisses showering his face are the reason kung bakit nagising si Jongdae. Namulatan nya si sehun na nakangiti sa kanya.

"Eat up, baby." He said.

"Iuwi nyo na ako sir Sehun please. Parang awa." Jongdae pleaded.

"Not yet baby. We're not yet done." Sehun said.

"Ano pa bang gusto mo?! Wala kang makukuha sa akin! Hindi ako mayaman!"

"Be mine, baby. Just be mine." Natawa si Jongdae.

Never, Oh Sehun. Never.

"Hinding hindi mangyayari yon. I'll have to die first." Jongdae said. Tinago nya na lang ang takot sa boses nya.

"Why? Why do you hate me so much Kim Jongdae?" The audacity of Oh Sehun to ask him!

Pasimpleng tumingin si Jongdae sa pinto. It's not locked. May chance syang makatakas. Hindi pwedeng walang maliit na bangka ang yateng ito. He just have to lock sehun inside and he can finally go home.

"Kase gago ka! At ayoko sa lahat ay gago!" He shouted at him and run to the door. Pero bago nya pa iyon mabuksan ay nahawakan na sya ni Sehun sa braso.

"Where do you think you're going baby?" He asked.

"Please pauwiin mo na ako." He pleaded. Kung kailangang lumuhod sya ay gagawin nya. He just wants to go home.

"No. You will stay here with me. I'm going to claim you. I'm tired of running after you and you, pushing me away. I'm going to make sure that your blood will scream my name, Kim Jongdae." Sehun's voice is full of lust. Napaatras si Jongdae. Sehun walked towards him.

Patuloy lang sya sa pag-atras hanggang sa maramdaman ng likod nya yung matigas na pader.

"Sir sehun please." He begged once again pero parang bingi si Sehun.

Nagpumiglas si Jongdae nang lumapat na sa mga labi nya ang mga labi ni sehun. He started hitting him pero parang wala itong nararamdaman.

Sehun is now kissing his neck and naramdaman nya ang pagkakapunit ng damit nya, exposing his skin.

"Sehun tama na please." He begged, his eyes are full of tears na pinunasan naman ni sehun.

Binuhat sya nito bago ibinagsak sa kama at pumwesto sa ibabaw nya.

Please tama na.

"Sshhh baby. Stop crying. I'm not gonna hurt you." Sehun whispered to him habang nararamdaman nyang parang itinatali yung mga kamay nya. When he looked up, nakatali na sa bakal na headboard yung dalawang kamay nya.

"Pakawalan mo ko please!" He begged louder pero parang walang narinig si sehun. He started removing his own clothes starting from his upper garments before removing his pants, leaving only his boxers.

"You're so beautiful, Kim Jongdae. So beautiful and you're mine." Mas lalong hindi natigil sa pag-iyak si Jongdae nang simulan nang halikan ni sehun ang dibdib nya pababa sa tyan.

Tama na please. Tama na.

He could only cry in pain. Walang makakarinig sa kanya. No one can help him.

Mas lalong naiyak si Jongdae when Sehun started massaging his thighs and parted it into two. 

'Lord please. Ayoko na.'

"Sir sehun, tama na..." paos na paos na si Jongdae. Halos wala nang boses na lumalabas sa bibig nya.

Sehun kissed both of his thighs bago sya pinadapa.

"So beautiful, baby. So beautiful." Sehun whispered while massaging his butt cheeks. His calloused hands are all over him and he hates it. He hates it on him. Ayaw nya nito.

Naririnig nya tunog ng mga halik ni Sehun sa balat nya at that time, diring diri si Jongdae sa sarili nya.

"This will hurt, baby. Pero the pain will be gone soon." Sehun whispered to him. Umiling na lang sya at umiyak. Wala naman na syang magagawa. His hands are tied and his eyes are covered.

"Ah!" Ramdam ni Jongdae ang sakit when Sehun entered his behind. Parang mapupunit yung loob nya. It's too painful.

Sehun kept on kissing his shoulders pero wala yung epekto. Walang wala.

Sehun stayed still for a minute before he started moving in and out of Jongdae.

Wala na syang ibang nagawa kundi umiyak while Sehun is thrusting and moaning his name. Iyak na lang.

'Ayoko na please...'

"Fuck... fuck.... ughh! Ugh!"

Tahimik na lang na umiyak si Jongdae while receiving Sehun's thrusts.

Mama.... tulungan mo ko...

"I'm coming, baby... fuck!"

Sehun continued banging him as hard as he could before he felt something warm spilling inside him.

After spilling his load inside him, umalis na si Sehun sa likuran nya tinanggal ang piring nya sa mata at tali sa mga kamay.

Nanatiling nakadapa si Jongdae at umiiyak bago sya kinumutan at hinalikan ni sehun sa balikat at tumabi sa kanya.

"Mama..." he silently whispered.

Jongdae closed his eyes and just let his tears fall.

'Please gusto ko na lang mamatay. Please.'


End file.
